For Her Sake
by musicalways1617
Summary: How they met for the first time, their training, their separation, their love. Rate M for later chapters.
1. An Unforgettable Start

Chapter One: An Unforgettable Start

 _When on the brink of breaking_

 _The force unbalanced_

 _They shall rise up_

 _The Jedi you were seeking_

 _From the land of waste and death_

 _The heat will cloud their senses_

 _But will bring healing_

 _And mending of the broken_

 _Together_

"Ben, slow down. I am not as agile as I once was," chuckled his master, though anyone around probably would have truly laughed if they saw Luke Skywalker thinking he was unable to move.

Ben Solo, his nephew and apprentice, stopped for a second on the hill crest a few paces in front, before shooting ahead again. "I can't stop, Uncle. The force is pulling me. There is some place we must be. Something is happening right now."

Luke shook his head. He had felt it too, but he decided that Ben should be the one to discover this treasure. There was someone nearby who was force-sensitive, an untrained and very powerful padawan. Ever since the battle on Endor, Luke has been searching for a new generation to train. In all honesty, he was lonely.

When Ben was born, Skywalker noticed the pull in him, a war between the Light side and the Dark side. Leia, Ben's mother, feared that she was raising a new Darth Vader. But Han Solo, her husband and Luke's best friend, was confident that all was well. So to pacify her, Luke began his training.

 _Ben is very sensitive to the force but he shouldn't be able to pick up on this person. No, not unless the force has chosen this person to be it's healer like Ben._ Luke mused over this idea for some time now. He had come to conclude that Ben was part of an ancient prophecy discovered by Lor San Tekka when he was out on his adventures.

The prophecy stated that to bring balance to the force, the force was to be healed. Luke concluded from that, a great tragedy was going to occur, but he strove to fix it before anything could happen. This weighed heavy on his heart.

With his master stuck in his own thoughts a bit behind him, Ben leapt forward following the urge inside. _Something is just ahead, I know it!_ Ben kept chanting in his little head. His black hair flowing behind him, his padawan braid flying. Up ahead he heard some rustling coming from a bush, so he hid behind a tree to make sure it was safe. Using the force as his guide, he waited.

He did not have to wait long, for whatever was coming his way. The rustling and movement became louder. His heart was racing with excitement. He felt the force-being getting closer too. Whatever it was, it was right around the corner.

Like a crouching bordigost pouncing on its prey, young Ben let out a loud growl and tackled whatever it was to the ground.

It squeaked.

It was a girl. About his age.

They tumbled to the ground, arms flailing, legs kicking. Down the hill they rolled until they landed in a thatch of soft grass.

Uncle Luke came running over the hill just in time to see Ben tackle some poor girl. _Have I taught that boy no manners when it comes to women? At times he can be such a little monster. He is just like Han._ He smirked at the last thought and made a note to mention it to Ben's parents at the next family dinner.

When he saw that they two were still wrestling at the bottom, he rolled his eyes and proceeded down the hill. The commotion must had been loud enough because two adults came running into view. The man was on the brink of laughter while his wife nudged him to break them up. Luke held up his hand: he would fix this.

Skywalker raised his other hand to halt the two children, and he did, with the force. The kids froze, blinking wildly trying to figure out why they couldn't move. The Jedi master began moving his hands once more and the two slowly drifted apart.

"Uncle, put me down!" Ben tried to sound tough, but failed as his face turned bright red with embarrassment. He was placed soundly and possibly a little harder than necessary on the ground next to his master.

The small girl, on the other hand, drifted softly down on the ground. She stood up and began dusting herself off. She shot Ben a glar,e which Luke figured she must be famous for since her father chuckled at. She was no older than Ben with thick brown hair and big brown-hazel eyes. Luke saw she had a fire in her.

"Thank you sir." She tipped her head and gave a little bow to him. Her mother smiled at her manners. _At least she is well-behaved,_ thought the Jedi. Luke was going to have a very long talk with his nephew on the way home.

"I am truly sorry for my nephew's behavior. I have no idea why he tackled her. I am Luke Skywalker and this trouble maker is my nephew, Ben Solo."

"I am Reygorgic Plorium and this is my wife, May-lisa. And this little scavenger is Raisa."

"Everyone calls me Rey though," huffed the brown-tressed girl.

"Why are you on Dadorium, sir? We have heard of what happened some years ago on Endor that a certain Luke Skywalker, along with the Rebels, freed us from the tyranny of the Empire. Thank you for that, sir," May-lisa spoke up. She was a meek woman with a soft voice, but Luke was sure it could carry some power if need be.

"I am here to see to the government on your planet. Some officials want to help rebuild the galaxy so we are here to help settle some matters. I brought Ben along thinking that seeing the new areas would help him, but now I see my mistake. He would just tackle new worlds without saying he was sorry." At this he shot a very pointed glance at his flesh and blood.

All was silent for a moment. Ben had his head down staring at the red dirt at his feet.

With a huff, the little boy raised his head and finally spoke. "I am sorry, Raisa, for tackling you. It will not happen again." He looked over at the girl with pretty eyes. A blush crept back up his cheeks.

Rey's parents looked down at her expectantly now. They were all waiting for her forgiveness. Did he hurt her, making her not want to forgive him?

Eternity must has passed for her to process his apology. "You are forgiven, Solo. But why did you charge me to begin with? I had heard some noises when out with my family and went over to check them out. Next thing I knew I off my feet." Her face screwed up into a withering stare.

Ben gulped, "I thought I felt something with the force. I followed it, dragging my master with me. I heard something up ahead, thinking it was a beast. I was just defending myself." He stood straighter, trying to look intimidating, which was fairly cute coming from an eight year old.

"You thought I was a beast?" Rey was quickly becoming mad.

"How was I suppose to know it was a little girl?" Ben was digging himself into a hole.

Luke was trying to contain his smirk, _yes he is definitely Han's son._ The Jedi stepped forward and put his hand on the little boy's shoulder and looked up at the parents of the disheveled girl. "He and I were out walking when we left a shift in the force. We came looking for it and came across your daughter."

"The force? None of us have the force." Reygorgic shook his head at the thought.

"Actually, sir, I think your daughter here might be fully immersed in the force. Has anything odd ever happened around your daughter? Everything ever moved without her touching it?"

The husband and wife looked over at each other, the wife for a moment blanched before slightly nodding.

"A few things have occurred, but they could always be explained like by the wind or the shift of the earth. The witch doctor, when she was born, said she was special. We always thought she was special because Rey was ours. Now I see he meant something else."

Rey looked up at her mother, as if hearing this for the first time then looked back at the strangers. _What does all this mean? What is the force? Who was this man?_

Luke Skywalker nodded. "Let us go somewhere and discuss this. I would like to have her trained at the Academy." The three adults began to walk away when the Jedi remembered the children, seeing as they would be extremely bored with adult talk. At least Ben would, which is why he ran off in the first place and began this whole debacle. The Jedi turned to them. "Go play somewhere for now, but do not go far.,"

"Yes sir!" Ben mock saluted his uncle before grinning broadly. At this, the adults left leaving the children to their own devices. Ben turned to look at the girl.

Rey was seething, "YOU THOUGHT I WAS A BEAST?"

 _Oops!_

Before he knew what had happened, Ben Solo, son of Princess Leia Organa and the not-so-smooth-talking Han Solo, found himself once again on his back. Rey had tackled him.

Luke smirked to himself as he walked away, hearing the children go at it. _Yes they will be fun to train, but then again they will be hell to train._ At this thought he began to developed a headache at the trouble those two were going to cause him. _What am I getting myself into?_

* * *

 **A/N- I don't own Star Wars! Wish I did! I hope you enjoy this story, I will try to post as quickly as my life and work will allow. I had fun writing it. Leave a comment if you so desire! :)**


	2. A Talk To Change History

**Hello All. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. Just a heads up about my posting schedule: my goal is to post once a week to keep myself from getting bogged down and to keep stress at bay. YAY! So I will be posting on Thursdays. I might be posting other one-shots throughout the week, not necessarily on Thursdays, that is just for FHS. If any questions or prompt ideas, either comment or if you are on the shy side (like me occasionally) PM is completely fine. Thanks again, enjoy. R &R! Much love! ~Music**

* * *

Chapter Two: A Talk To Change History

The husband and wife duo led the stranger to a nearby clearing which held a decent size house and landing pad off to the side. Next to the pad was a small patio with chairs, a table, and some toys. _This must have been where they were before Ben disturbed everyone,_ thought Luke _._ May-lisa sat on one of the chairs and indicated that Luke take the other. Reygorgic remained standing.

"I'm sorry for intruding on you and your family. My nephew likes to rush in without thinking most of the time. It's a bad trait of my family." Many memories jumped into his mind's eye of some of the adventures he, Leia, Han, and Chewbacca have gone through.

"It is all well, Master Jedi. No harm is done to either children. And I believe they are getting along quite nicely," May-lisa giggled as all three quieted down for a second to hear the two in question continue to argue in the distance. Luke just shook his head.

Looking around, Luke noticed a small aircraft on the edge of the landing pad, similar to a coruscant air taxi yet bigger with a covered top and more fire power. "That is a fascinating piece of equipment over there, Mr. Plorium. What is it?"

Reygorgic turned to his vehicle and with pride in his voice, stated, "That, Master Jedi, is a one of a kind Winsdonius Transporter. It may be small but it packs a punch. It has been designed for speed but silence. A few people in town have come together to build them for the Dadorium government; my boss is trying to get them into mass production and shipped off to the Resistance.

"Yet I fear that we may never need them now that the Emperor is gone. It works best flying at a lower altitude, yet can also fly past the outer atmospheres of planets. But like small fighters it cannot go too deep into space without needing help." Reygorgic stopped to give himself a chance to breathe.

His wife just smiled fondly at him as if his rambles were an everyday occurrence.

Luke was hooked; he loved new pieces of machinery. His fingers itched to grab the wheel and see what it could really do. To feel the wind rushing again reminded him of Beggar's Canyon from his home planet and his old T-16 Skyhopper.

Before he could have asked to see it, young Ben and the girl Rey came darting out from the trees. Ben had a slightly scared look upon his face while she displayed a smirk of triumph. He began looking for a hiding place, but Luke saw he wasn't going to get very far. _I truly cannot wait to tell his mom and dad about this adventure,_ thought the jedi.

"Come back here, you little monster. I'll teach you a thing or two!" Rey was hot on his heels.

"Raisa! That is no way a young lady should to talk to the guests," May-lisa made a move to get up and go after her daughter.

Her husband stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Be still, my dear, she is all right. You will upset yourself and the baby." May-lisa subconsciously placed a hand on her stomach. Luke hadn't noticed before of her state, her dress was quite wide, hiding the fact that she was with child, but once you really looked at the mother anyone could see she was fairly far along.

To distract the young couple from the noisy kids, Luke brought their attention back to the craft. "What is it you do, Mr. Plorium?"

"Please call me Reygorgic. I work for the government of Dadorium as a mechanic, for a producer of machinery and vehicles. We make and sell transports and fighters. Dadorium, I am sure you know, is rich with many natural metals and resources. Where we are now is one of the last places with forests and greenery. The other side of the planet are mostly mines and quarries."

"Before the Battle of Endor, the Emperor had discovered our little trade here and began to use what he could for his second Death Star. Thankfully, what you did that day saved many more than you probably thought. So once again I say, sir, thank you." May-lisa smiled over at the stranger with such gratitude that Luke stammered to come up with something to say after that.

Silence reigned over the adults as each pondered that terrible yet happy day. May-lisa was the first to move and got up to grab some fresh water for the gentlemen and children, who she knew would want something soon. It's a mother thing; they always know.

The men sat for a little while discussing the possibly of putting compressors on the new models of the x-wings or if the hyper-drive would short on this vehicle if the dashboards were enhanced. This went on for some time before Luke saw that Reygorgic had something on his mind. So he waited for the man to figure out his words.

"You made mention earlier about Rey and the Force? What would all that entail? What would I come to expect?" Every person in the galaxy had heard rumors of the Force and the sides it consisted of. People were still scared of the hatred that fed people to the dark side.

"I can feel your fear, sir, but know this. Your daughter may have been chosen by the Force to become a jedi. I won't know for certain until I have tested her. She is still young enough to learn the basics and how to control the Force. To be completely honest, I am still learning to master much myself."

Reygorgic nodded at this, seeing the truth in Luke's eyes.

"I am starting a Jedi Academy, training young ones that are gifted in the Force. My first apprentice is my nephew. He is very strong with the balance but still needs help. News has reached me that there are a few people still out there, who were in hiding, that can feel the Force at a higher velocity than most. I am bringing them together to train and test." Luke was sensing that Reygorgic was not entirely happy with the idea of his daughter with the Force, his baby girl with so much power.

"Rey has quite an opportunity ahead of her. If she does train to master the Force then she will help the galaxies. I cannot promise that it will be easy for her, the life of a Jedi. But she will be a light for so many out there who truly need her help. I know it may be hard to let her do this at such a young age, but in the end, she will prosper." Luke stopped after a moment, seeing that the father of the talented girl needed a moment to consider.

If Rey did train with Skywalker, she would be leaving her home for a short period of time. Luke was not heartless to the miseries of missing family. He lost his aunt and uncle to a Stormtrooper raid, his mother died in childbirth, and his father was a leader from the Dark Side who only truly accepted him right before his death. He was not about to separate a little girl from a loving family for very long.

Reygorgic pondered on his little girl's fate before looking up at Luke. "If what you are saying is true, Master Jedi, then you need to test her. I will not send my daughter off without proof. But I think you will find she is full of surprises." He threw Luke a giant smile, then shook his head. Luke released a breath he did not know he had been holding.

Ben and Rey came around the corner of the pad at that moment and slid to a stop before the two men. Reygorgic stood up and grabbed his daughter, tossing her lovingly up into the air with a laugh. Rey squealed in delight and pretended to fly. The conversation had become too heavy for the light-hearted man, so to clear his mind he did the one thing that always helped him relax, play care-free with his little princess. The commotion brought May-lisa back outside.

"Look Mama, I can fly!" Her mother calmly giggled at her husband's antics. Ben came over to stand next to his uncle. Luke put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Once he did, Luke noticed the dirt and dust all over his nephew. Apparently the two children had been more active than he realized. He inspected the young boy's face and saw he was developing quite a bruise under his right eye, yet the boy did not complain nor make a reference to it.

When Rey was done with her 'flying', Reygorgic put her down and proceeded to dust her off. Billowing clouds of earth flew off, creating a haze around her, Luke took that moment to really see into the girl's future. Her aura was bright and clear, so happy, which was vastly different from Ben's, who was cloudy and muddled.

He saw several scenes of what looked like the future with Rey as the leading star: a class of many students patting her on the back, Ben displaying a rare moment of affection in the form of a hug by a lake, a desert planet, a fiery crack in a snow-filled world, and an island with Rey standing in front of a distressed looking Luke. The last picture jarred him from the moving photos. Dread slid into the pit of his stomach, causing him to look again at the images. The snapshots played again for him but this time the island had vanished.

Contemplating on future timelines, Luke had discovered, was like trying to catch ripples in a pool; life was ever changing, so there was no point on dwelling on something that was shifting.

May-lisa had prepared a small snack for the children, so the two sat on the ground to munch to their hearts' content. When they were done, Luke, with the permission of the parents, did a few tests with Rey. No one told her what was going on Luke wanted to see how easy the Force came to her. He tested her through a few games. Each and every time she flew past his expectations, proving to him that she was, indeed, force-sensitive.

The Jedi contemplated, _Well, this will be interesting. First Ben showed great response, now this girl. The force has always been strong in my family I wonder if she has had someone in her lineage who was so precise.._ Luke kept these thoughts to himself. He saw that Reygorgic had taken his wife to the side and was calmly talking to her about the whole subject and from her response she looked extremely tense, but was willing to see her husband's point of view.

After some time Luke saw the hour was growing late and the two visitors needed to be on their way, or a certain sister of his would have his hide for keeping her son out too long. He had been on Leia's bad side a few times before and did not like being on the recieving end of her sharp tongued lectures any time soon. He reserved that privilege for Han. It was more fun to watch those two go at it, anyway. So with a few good byes, a handshake and 'we will be in touch' Luke and Ben began to make their way back to the dirt path they stumbled on hours ago.

"Uncle? May I get a ride on your back?" Ben let out a yawn, and Luke stopped for a moment to allow the young boy up onto him. Once settled, the two proceeded forward again. Ben was on the brink of falling asleep, though he would never admit it, when he heard some rustling behind him. He shifted around for a moment to look at what beast might have been in the bush this time. Instead of a beast, he saw Rey poke her head out and with a small gesture, waved.

"I like her, Uncle Luke. She was fun. Can we come back tomorrow to play again?" Ben leaned his head against the man's shoulder.

"I think we can arrange for something like that, but she might be coming to visit us soon. Maybe you two will be training together." Luke did not want to get his nephew's hopes up, but it was quite possible that the children would become great padawans under his care and supervisor. "We will see, Ben, we will see."

But the young boy did not hear any of this for he was already under the spell of exhaustion and sleep.

* * *

Once again I am obligated to inform the world, since I am not rich and famous, I don't own Star Wars...darn...!


	3. A New Day, A New Planet

Chapter Three: A New Day, New Planet

However strong his doubts were, Reygorgic still brought his daughter to the Jedi Academy on a nearby planet. He wanted Rey to have the best life she could have. Her spirit was not meant for mining silly rocks, but for adventure and helping others. He just wanted her safe, as any father would.

Of course, he knew that he was only fooling himself when he thought of her as a Jedi and safe.

The father and daughter duo walked steadily up to the doors of an almost abandoned looking building, which did nothing for his nerves. Rey, on the other hand, was bouncing on the balls of her feet in sheer excitement. She was finally going to be able to play with others.

The building was large, of grey stone, with windows everywhere. The area was surrounding by lush trees, and in the distance rushing water could be heard. After some hesitation, only on her father's part, Rey was pulling forward. The two walked up the stairs and through the door.

* * *

The first to greet them was none other than Ben, who rushed to the newcomers, welcoming them with a bright smile. The eight-year-old was excited to see the wild girl again. He did not jump out and scare her this time: lesson learned.

A moment later, the Jedi master came through an arch in the wall, cordially greeting his guests. When all 'hellos' and handshakes were over, the uncle and nephew began showing the other two around the quiet building. The atmosphere around the structure flowed from the jungles, giving a calm feel as if they were the only ones there.

The first room the four came to was not really a room at all, but instead an open-roofed courtyard, pillars on all four sides with etchings of another language wrapping around the base. Sporadic greenery had sprung up between the cracks of the old stone flooring. Rey could see through the columns that in each direction was another open breezeway.

One hallway on the side led to the kitchens where a whole assortment of foods were displayed. Through the opposite entrance were empty rooms for guests and storage. However, through the last corridor reversed from the main entrance was a study, another bedroom, Luke's by the looks of it, and a doorway back outside. With permission she opened the wooden door and let a happy gasp out.

There, before the little girl, was a beautiful lake with crystal clear blue waters. On one side it was lined with lovely trees, their branches hanging so low they brushed the water. Grass, so green, grew along the sand running round the edges. This is where the calm feelings dwelt, a perfect place to let stress sink away.

* * *

The day of their arrival consisted of getting to know the land, Dicio (which is what Master Skywalker was calling this building), the training yard, her bedroom and the kitchens. Rey had her room to herself, which was not new to her, but as with everything else she was experiencing here, it was thrilling. The other rooms down her hall were clean but vacant; Luke informed her that those rooms will be filled with other students who were to arrive soon.

Rey did not have a lot of children to play with in her area, being so far from the main city. The prospect of getting to know others her age spiked her interest. Mr. Skywalker's nephew, Ben, was the only one here for now. She was still a bit peeved at him for his actions at their first introductions. For this, Rey decided to keep a close eye on him, just in case he saw or heard another beast.

While her father and the Jedi fell into a exciting, yet boring to the children, conversation of some flying craft, Rey snuck out the side door in hopes of discovering new forms of entertainment. The structure was open to the elements, with no glass in the windows and the doors unobstructed. The wind whistled as it slipped through the halls, kicking up a little dust in its wake.

Just then, she felt it. Something tingled in the back of her mind, a tug, as if someone nearby was watching her. Not with their eyes, but with their feelings. While looking aloof, the young girl continued on her explorations but kept a wary eye out. Up ahead she spotted a few crates and without drawing attention to herself, Rey casually slipped behind one and waited.

Her patience had never really been that withstanding before, and thankfully whatever had been following stepped out into her view. Realizing it was not a what but a who, she sprung forward pouncing on the unsuspecting yet completely deserving person.

"Oomph!"

"That is what little monsters get for calling kind little girls beasts and tackling them to the ground. Payback is sweet!" It was quite a picture, really, if anyone had been watching, to see Rey sitting squarely on Ben's back with her arms crossed. His face was planted in a small pile of dust, coating his tan face neatly.

"Why were you following me?" She began poking him in the face with her finger. Though she was not mad anymore for the whole beast thing, it was still fun to mess with the scrawny kid. Ben emitted a low growl and turned his head to get a better angle at her and glared.

"Who gave you permission to sit on me?" With a somewhat gentle buck, he dislodged the brunette and rose to his knees. "And who said you could go ambling through Dicio? You could get lost, you know! Then I would be to blame for losing you and Uncle will be mad and make me scrub floors again. He would probably make me do it anyway since he says 'it helps relieve anger doing chores.'" He sucked in a big breath after his tangent.

He mock mimicked his uncle as if he had already done some scrubbing. Rey giggled at the image of Ben on his hands and knees mopping away grime. _I wonder if he gets in trouble often?_ pondered the girl.

"Why are you here, Ben?" Rey could feel something about this boy but something was off. The lighthearted look on his face fell off, morphing into a deep scowl.

"My parents want me to learn to control the Force from Uncle. I have a small temper, and they want me to handle it. I once heard Mother muttering about Vader, but I don't think I was supposed to hear it because Father shushed her when they saw me in the doorway. No one will tell me what Vader has to do with me."

"Darth Vader was a terrible man. He killed many. The Dark Side ruled his life. I don't think you have anything to do with him." The little girl did not know much on the subject since she was so young, but she did know that everyone rejoiced whenever they remembered he was gone.

Silence reigned over the two for a moment before it was broken by wind grazing past them from an open window. Rey shook off the morose feeling; Darth Vader was dead, never again would there be another Sith like him. She cast a quick glance at her companion. He still looked worn from their last topic, but chose to remain quiet and come to terms with his swirling thoughts.

Then together they continued their trek through Dicio. Gradually he spoke up, explaining what each room was for. Some were guest bedrooms like she first thought, others were lounges to relax and entertain, a few were training rooms in which to concentrate undisturbed.

Finally they found themselves outside in front of the blue lake and those interesting trees. The first tour with the adult males had been quick and basic, not allowing for much pondering, but now Rey saw that the locations held so much more than she had originally seen. The trees, for instance; there were so many here in this one spot.

Back on her planet there were mostly trees with green needles that turned brown when it got cold. But here, this planet sprang life forward with variety, each tree and flower different, not just in style but in color. There was one tree a little ways from the shoreline that had red leaves, yet it was summer. A bit away from that one was a tree with leaves the size of her hands laid out next to each other.

Another part held an orchard with a plethora of fruits Rey had never seen or tried. Ben pointed out which had the sweetest taste and which others weren't supposed to be eaten unless cooked. Littered around the clearing was an array of flowers. Shades of warm colors dusted the lawn.

Rey walked to the right, where she noticed a smaller tree with bluish brown bark. The little girl reached out her fingers and lightly grazed them over the smooth wood. She could have sworn she had heard the tree giggle and shift under her hand, but it was probably just the active wind.

With a quick chuckle and a burst of energy Ben sprinted to the blue waves of the lake, dragging the dumbfounded girl behind him. He was tired of just walking around and it was hot. Why not have a little fun before the annoying training began, right?

"Come on, Rey. Let's go swimming!"

"But we aren't dressed for the water! And stop holding my hand!" Rey tried to pull her hand from his tight grip but failed before he splashed into the water. A waved knocked them over, landing them both on their bottoms.

 _How come whenever I am around this... this... little monster I always end up in a surprise attack? Okay, well the last one was me attacking him, but the principle still applies. Will this ever stop?_ Laughter cut off her internal thoughts, as she whipped her head in his direction.

"What is so funny?" she inquired.

"You have something in your hair, and it looks like its moving toward your collar." He pointed at something green and black sliding down her hair and to her shoulder. He probably shouldn't have told her it was alive. She would have been fine if something was in her hair, but to find it was moving sent her over the edge.

She sprang forward, splashing and trying to get whatever it was away from her. After a little screaming and flapping, the offending mystery item was out of her hair. It was only water grass. She fumed down at it. More laughter greeted her: apparently the eight-year-old boy found her distress comical.

He doubled over in fits of more laughter when he saw she was turning another color from her embarrassment. She reached down into the shallow water while she kept her eye on him. After finding what she was looking for, Rey straightened up and tossed it at him. A loud, wet, smack could be heard over the cresting waves, instantly stopping the chortles of laughter.

Rey smirked at her handiwork; Ben had a large muddy spot of his face. Of course it was hysterical to her now, the look of disbelief and shock. He turned fully to her.

"What was that for?"

"Everything, it was for everything you have done and what you possibly will do. I have this feeling that you will be getting me into a lot of trouble." Now she was giggling. Then he joined in.

He playfully tossed her back into the blue water; she shoved back. The two played in the water and soon lost track of the time. They both tried to see how far out they could swim and how long the other could hold their breath under water. Games were played and a friendship was built. Before long the wind grew chilly and urged the two back indoors.

* * *

Rey and Ben ran to the back exit of the building, rushing to the cupboard of towels and linens. When wrapped up, the children went to find the adults. Inside the kitchens she had seen when she first walked in, the two found them sitting at the large table made for ten or more.

The men looked over when the kids walked in drenched. Luke, without being asked, brought them warm drinks.

"I see you have been keeping yourselves busy all afternoon," Luke smirked at his nephew and little girl. "Tomorrow, you two will begin your training. That is, if you don't catch a cold first. When you finish those cups, go and change into something dry. We will have supper when you return. Loro had made dinner already."

Loro, as it turned out, was the house and grounds keeper. He was a funny looking character to Rey, with short orange fur, a face that looked like an otter, a rotund belly and four arms. When he turned she saw he had a long tail that he kept draped over his second left arm like an accessory. He was not a fierce looking beast but rather a cuddly one, though if provoked he could cause some damage with the claws on his hands.

Dinner was served, and the humans and Loro sat with comfortable chatter. Luke, or Master Skywalker as he was liked to be called, told the two that in the morning they would need to gather in the columned courtyard. This is where they would begin everyday. Luke felt it was good to begin with the sun rising to emphasize the purity of the Light Side of the Force.

After a delicious cobbler of some fruits from the orchard and some not-too-subtle yawns from the youngsters, Luke sent the two off to bed. Reygorgic decided to stay at Dicio for a few days to watch over his daughter before returning home to his wife. He would pick his daughter up and take her home during the weekends then return her to the Jedi training at the beginning of each new week.

Luke approved of the schedule, saying it was always a good time to spend with family and relax. He decided he would take Ben home a few weekends too. Ben's parents, Leia and Han, would not be able to visit now that they were so caught up in the Resistance and Republic, now that they were generals.

Rey and Ben trudged to their respective rooms and found they were neighbors, across the hall from one another. Rey's room faced toward the lake while his was to the massive forest. With sluggish good nights, the children parted and got ready for bed.

* * *

 **A/N - Hey World! Thanks for reading the new update, I really appreciate it! I will post again next week, so keep a watchful eye. Up next: Life in the world of FN-2187! Once again I must stress Star Wars and it's characters belong to George Lucas and somehow to Disney, which, to me, is just odd. Oh well, I don't control the galaxy but I wish that I did; Pepsi/Coca-Cola (my addiction and my vice) would be free along with chocolate covered almonds from Godiva.**


	4. One Step At A Time

Chapter Four: One Step At A Time

There are two sides to every coin. One cannot exist without the other. Luke Skywalker, Rey and Ben were part of the Light Side; their opposite would be the Dark Side. The Dark Side, on several occasions, has attempted to snuff out the Light but to no avail. Lead by the Darth Siths of generations past, a new evil has stepped forward to take it's place.

On the other side of the galaxy at that moment, a young boy was blasted awake by bright florescent lights. Commanding voices were heard in the front of the room, and he jumped out of his bunk to attention. FN-2187 stared straight ahead, trying not to sway from sleep vertigo. The others around him were still as statues, no laughter or joy in their faces

So many were near him but never close to him. That was how it was with everyone in the First Order. No one was allowed comfort of family; all troopers were taken from families. Some were stolen, others were traded for goods, and a few who were sold to the Order.

People were desperate in this time. Although the Second Deathstar was destroyed years ago, the Dark Side and the followers of Evil still prevailed in scattering distances. The grip was not released, only loosened. The galaxies and planets still ruled by the Empire were a few mining colonies and outskirts.

The Empire hid for a short term in these areas, watching and waiting for the moment to raise its slippery head once more. In the shadows of space, they grew slowly until the time to reveal who they now were, the First Order. The leader was a clever one by the name of Snoke. He cultivated the Order to be great and fearsome.

The Supreme Leader Snoke decided against a clone army after the Emperor died along with Darth Vader. He took the advice from generals to start a human army, trained from birth to be even better: better reflexes, better sense of judgment, and above all, cheaper.

Children were scouted out from babies to age five. After that age it became harder to imprint the teachings in without rebellion or revolt. Snoke personally oversaw the first legion be raised to his liking. With every new year, the First Order Leader's expectations grew higher and higher with success.

FN-2187 was one of the children taken away at a young age, from parents he never knew. He wonders if he misses them since he has no memory of those people. He is a stormtrooper in training and will succeed where he is placed, at least that is what he tells himself.

All FN-2187 has ever known is the First Order, so why not try to succeed there? He gets to see the galaxies, right? He does not do well being idle; it leads to thoughts and loneliness that he hated. In the First Order, stormtroopers are taught respect, loyalty, and the drive to do better.

His commanding officer walked down the aisle inspecting each cadet. The process to filter each and every one into a new department was approaching. The basic training was ending. Soon the department will be broken up and sent to new locations for specific training.

FN-2187 hoped that he would be placed in infantry or even engineering. Those always seemed fun to him. Yet the drive to please was not as strong as it was for others like CP-1992, the girl next to him, or RL-5972, the burly boy down the way. He cared, yes, but he felt that something was missing.

* * *

The commanding officer concluded the surprise inspection and dismissed the cadets, who returned to the bunks to finish their sleep. 87 laid there staring at the white washed ceiling, wishing for something to count to help fall asleep. There were not any tiles or spots, just clean and smooth. Soon the rustling around the room ceased, everyone was asleep.

FN-2187 was happy in the First Order, well, as happy as a trooper-in-training can be; he had not been accidentally shot with a blaster, so that was a plus. A little while ago the boy four bunks down had singed his hand while putting a gun together, which earned him punishment for not having the stupid thing on safety. What did they expect handing a child a blaster and telling him to disassemble it?

He found he was pretty good with a standard blaster. 87 had put in a request with his direct supervisors to try other guns to see which he liked best, of course he did not say that directly to them. Students were taught the basics, depending on rank and department specific guns were handed out.

* * *

The next morning, FN-2187 rose with the others and began his day which consisted of classes, training, food and tests. Everything a growing boy needs. The list of classes today were strategic and tactic planning, history of the empire, and construction.

Each platoon was shifted from department to department, circulating the troopers so they all were given a glimpse of the areas they could be placed in. Today, FN-2187's group was given sanitation. Not a bad location if you did not have a working nose. He was not going to complain though; he learned his lesson beforehand because of a previous incident involving getting sent to discipline. RL-4598, a young girl with curly brown hair, was his partner in securing the trash. She was a quiet one but did her job with dedication.

"Did you collect everything for Wing 46? We can't leave anything behind or the droids will tell on us again." They were stingy about cleanliness. RL-4598 put the last of her bags on the cart for the compactor.

FN-2187 came up next to her with his own cart. "Yep, just grabbed the last one. If they say we left anything I'll just have to inform the general of their illegal downloads of new voices."

"I didn't know voice downloads were illegal?" 98 tilted her head in his direction in confusion.

"They aren't most of the time, unless they are the voices that could mimic our former Darth Vader or Supreme leader Snoke. That would just confuse everyone if they heard the droids sounding like them."

"Droids can't do that, can they?"

"No, but it would definitely be funny if someone thought they could. Just imagine the techies running around trying to find a file with voices that doesn't exist. Of course I wouldn't want to be around when they find out its all a ruse." 87 smirked at the joke.

The two reached the trash compactor door and began loading the garbage down the chute. Why the opening was so close to the command center was a mystery to the young man. The designer should never put a smelly door only a few feet from the center; it was too close to the action. It was like that in ships. Hopefully it will be different on the new construction site.

They were given news that Snoke had begun building a new device recently. Lowly stormtroopers were not given great detail, but it was fascinating to hear they might be moved to work on it soon. They were told it will take many years to complete, but with time the First Order will be great again. It will be feared.

FN-2187 was excited to have a new job soon. It helped give his life meaning. Every day was the same for him, but now with this new device he would finally shine and be recognized as the good soldier he was. Now all he had to do was pass the test for the initiation.

One step at a time.

* * *

 **A/N- Hey everyone, thank you again for reading my story. I truly appreciate it. I am so sorry for posting late, I have had a really hard week and I am sorry. I will do better *saluting*! As you all know I do not own Star Wars though it is a life dream...one that will never happen, oh well.**


	5. Those Watching Eyes

Chapter Five:

Training with Master Skywalker and his nephew became everything to Rey. Everyday she would rise with the suns and complete her breathing exercises while getting dressed. The young girl met the others for a quick breakfast made by Loro, who seemed to always know what she wanted to have.

After the morning meal, the three humans gathered in the open-roof courtyard. The training began with a small lecture of feeling what was around them without touching the object. Luke would sometimes blindfold one of the padawans, telling the other to hide and have the first try to find the other using the Force to guide him or her. More activities were done with breathing and sensing.

Every so often, Luke would take the children for a hike or a walk through the neighboring woods to broaden their views and training. Rey liked the hikes most because she was able to explore the unknown planet. Ben could care less about the pretty flowers. He mostly focused on the lightsaber attached to his uncle's hip.

One day he plucked up the courage to ask when they would train with one of those. Up to this point, Luke had them practice with other weapons, more non-lethal types. In Rey's case, she took very well to a bow-staff, but Ben was still holding out for the saber.

"When I see that you are ready for the sword then I will let you use the sword, but you are not yet there." That was the answer every time the boy asked.

* * *

Reygorgic, Rey's father, had only stayed for a few days after they first arrived. He wanted to make sure that his daughter was in good hands and was fitting into this new life before he had to return home to his wife and job. At first, he was worried that his little girl would not be able to handle what the Jedi had spoken about weeks before. However, he was pleased to see that Rey did not hold back and did very well on Dicio.

Luke did not sugarcoat in his training. He was tough but extremely fair. He did not play favorites because of family either. He was a good teacher. Reygorgic felt he was safe to leave his daughter in the Master's hands.

May-lisa, his wife, asked consistent questions about the welfare of their daughter: if she was warm, did she have enough food, did she miss them? He tried his best to keep her calm. This was the first time their little girl had been away from them for a long period of time. Regorgic had arranged with the Jedi Master that he could bring Rey home every weekend or so.

* * *

A week had passed of intense training and the children were ready for a break. Rey had tried to remain strong and not complain, but Ben caved.

"Uncle, please can we stop just for a little bit? I am tired!" Ben dropped his arms dramatically.

"Patience, persistence and perspiration make an unbeatable combination for success. A great writer said that, so we will keep going until we succeed." Luke helped his two apprentices up and urged them forward. He smirked to himself when he heard them groan in rebellion, yet those two did not stop. He was very proud of them; their progress was astounding.

Rey took to the Force like it was second nature, which in a way it was. She let it flow over her with such a grace that it always looked like she was dancing. Ben was nearly as good.

However, something lingered in his soul that Luke could not seem to touch. When the two children worked, argued, or just trained together, that something, a darkness in his nephew, drifted away, as if the padawans were healing each other. One needed the other for balance.

After first noticing the change in Ben, Master Luke began to watch more carefully. It was so subtle that it could have been missed. He was sure that something good was going to come from these two; he decided to meditate on that tonight when he had a moment of quiet.

The future was a fickle cloud; it may look like one object to a person but if turned another angle someone else will see a different image.

* * *

During the weekends, Rey would travel home to her parents and unborn sibling for relaxation. Meanwhile, Luke and Ben would go on small trips around the galaxy searching for more force-sensitives. It took several trips, but the Jedi Master found one.

This little guy was called Bentto. He was a blue creature with black hair and a fun laugh. Everyone found him to be a lovable character. Rey became fast friends with him.

Training continued just as before but now with another to help. Luke took great care in his training of the little ones. Rey and Ben still exceeded his expectations. Bentto was good with the force but not as attuned as the first two. That didn't stop anyone from trying harder.

Every other week they were learning new ways to channel the Force and let it flow through them. More messages came that force-sensitives were coming out of the woodwork. Some Master Skywalker went to retrieve, others came to them. Soon there were ten children altogether. Loro and Luke had their hands full keeping them in line. A new generation of Jedi in training.

* * *

Though Luke was thrilled to finally be teaching others about the Force, not all was well. For his students were being watched. These Eyes had seen into the future and sneered.

These Eyes knew that Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amadala, twin to Leia Organa, could not be touched, not yet. He was too strong and little could sway him. But his students were another story.

His students had become his weakness, because he loved them dearly. If someone could get to a student and push him against the Light Side Jedi, the balance could be shifted. Those Eyes watched from afar, never getting close.

The Eyes whittled through the padawans searching for a hint of the darkness underneath. There were two candidates, two boys ripe for the picking; a human and a Kel Dor from Dorin. It does not matter where one is from: in the end, if they let the darkness in, it will suffocate.

The Eyes watched and waited, calling to them softly. The Eyes sent dreams to show them the way, to show them the anger and greed of the darkness. Night was when the thoughts arrived.

 _'Soon.'_ the Eyes thought, _'Soon I will have the strongest one, and Skywalker will fall to the hands of a child. He wouldn't dare raise his hand against a youngling. That will be his demise.'_

* * *

After a hard day of training, each little child was exhausted, yet one did not want to sleep yet. He was afraid to sleep and dream. He did not like what he saw. His dreams betrayed his true feelings deep down.

That night he sneaked into his friend's room and sat on her bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He pulled his legs up to his chest in a defensive pose.

"Ben, something is bothering you. Do you not want to tell me? Maybe I can help. I am a padawan of a great Jedi, you know." She stuck out her chin to make him laugh. Sadly it did not work; it just angered him a bit.

"I am also a padawan of a great Jedi, _and_ I am his nephew too, so I top you. And besides that, you are a girl, Rey, so automatically I am better than you."

She grinned at Ben, knowing that he did not mean it as a hurtful statement; that was just how they were when together. Each always tried to top the other. He was just trying to get her off the topic of his morose attitude, which he tried to shake quickly. They had been friends for a while now, and she could read him like a book.

Rey let slide whatever was bothering him for now, but she knew if he slipped again she would be there to corner him and find out what was truly wrong.

"Are you going home soon to your parents?"

She looked over at him, "Yes, I am going back to Dadorium in a few days. Don't do anything I wouldn't do while I am gone!" The little brunette wagged a finger at him.

He chuckled at her, knowing she would probably do more damage than he could if she tried. Without another word, he rose and turned to her. She stood too to wish him a good night, but Ben surprised her. He pulled her into a tight hug and did not let go, as if it was a hug goodbye.

It scared her.

But she did not push. When he released her, his face was blank.

"Good night Rey. Have a safe trip. I'll see you when you return." Ben strode to the door and left just as quietly as when he arrived. Rey returned to her spot on the blanket, pondering on her friend's odd behavior. He had been acting different for a few weeks now, and he always looked sleepy with bags under his eyes.

When she gets back from seeing her parents and new sibling, she was going to sit on him again until he admitted his problems to her.

Sadly, Rey Plorium would not get that chance. Her world as a Jedi padawan was about to be turned upside down.

* * *

A/N - Welcome Back Everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read this lovely story that has been running rapid through my brain! Please read & review! I don't own anything with the logo STAR WARS written upon it, it's a nice dream. The quote I used earlier in this chapter was said by Napoleon Hill, so I can't take credit for a great phrase. See you all next time! - Music


	6. Only One Survived

Chapter 6: Only One Survived

 _Ren, where are you going?_ The voice was muffled yet clear, stressed yet calm.

Ben kept walking away, his instinct was yelling to get away but his mind was intrigued and wanted to hear more. He was split in two, and he wanted a clear answer. Why was he battling himself?

 _Ben Solo, why fight me? Give in to what you truly feel. Your parents are wrong to hide away your true potential with Luke Skywalker. They will never understand._

The boy was getting tired of the Voice. No matter where he turned, he heard the Voice. Master Skywalker spoke of the ability to send your voice to another who is strong in the Force. Master was able to do that with Grandfather before at Bespin's Cloud City.

The Voice was matched with a set of Eyes in the distance. The Eyes belonged to a great being, that much was clear. The Being followed his every movement. But why?

 _Give in to your feelings. No one will understand you. Skywalker to containing you. Solo, you have much more hatred to let out. Your mother and father abandoned you there. Can't you see it? You are more powerful than your Master…you are better than him. Let me guide you, guide you to the Dark Side, Ren._

With every passing word, it began to seep in. Ben began to listen to the Voice. It began to make sense. He was better than the rest, no one could compare to him. He was the first padawan, after all.

This was his dream, his nightmares than plagued him every night. He had been suffering from them for weeks. At first they were soft tellings within other dreams; now they were full-fledged hauntings. He was beginning to believe them, he was so advanced; nothing could stand in his way.

"Why do you keep calling me that? My name is Ben, not Ren!" The young boy was getting more frustrated; he pulled at his hair, aching for this to all end. Confusion can sometimes be more painful than pain itself.

* * *

Master Luke Skywalker had received news from Reygorgic Plorium that his daughter and Luke's student, Rey, would not be returning for a few weeks. May-lisa's baby, a little boy, was born, and the family wanted some time together. Luke was happy to extend the time to the family with his congratulations for the new life.

But Luke's happiness quickly turned into concern when he saw his own family member. Ben Solo, his sister's son, was not behaving normally. A few weeks ago he first noticed the lack of sleep on the boy's face, deep purple bags under his eyes and yawning. Now he looked rested but resentful.

Skywalker tried to look into his future, but found it clouded with black cloaks and flashes of red. Every so often he could hear a cry but could not place it. This is why the Master was concerned. Something was going to occur that he was not going to be able to prevent. This thought gnawed at him.

Ben began to excel in most of the training Luke had the padawans perform. Luke kept note of how far he was coming in such a short time. He was doing almost as well as Rey was doing.

"Ben, you are not allowing the Force to flow freely. The Force will help move your arm, don't force it."

Ben tried to relax a little more. The little machine that Luke built was designed to shoot tiny lasers out that could only bruise and sting, not burn. Once he gave himself over to the Force, he was able to block the shot easily with the staff.

"Good job. Much better. If you keep this up, you will be using a lightsaber in no time." Luke began to walk away, but not before he heard something that puzzled him.

Ben was muttering to himself.

"Of course I did better. The Voice said I was better than all these losers."

Luke almost missed it, but when he turned around to confront his nephew on these thoughts, Ben was already chatting with another student.

 _The Voice? What does he mean this Voice? There were no other sounds but the children talking in the distance? Were one of those little ones talking to Ben that I couldn't hear?_ Luke watched his nephew after that more carefully, but nothing happened. The boy acted normal; he played with the others and spoke no more of voices. The Jedi master tucked these thoughts away to ponder on later, but soon forgot in the progress of his students.

He should had have a more watchful eye out, because the Voice was something to remember.

* * *

The children were excelling so marvelously that soon Luke felt that it was time to begin training with an actual sword. He gathered the students in the training court yard to begin the next part of the lessons. He was reluctant to begin this part without Rey, but she would pick it up quickly enough upon her return.

"To be a Jedi is not to just swing around a lightsaber and kill. A Jedi means to guard others, ones who cannot defend themselves. The ancient counsel were peace keepers, not soldiers like the Clone armies of the defeated Empire. You must take control of your emotions or the emotions will take complete control of you. Do not try to fool yourself and think you can dip your toe in and still be fine.

"As a Jedi, people will look to you for help. This is that moment where you will decide if you will help or hinder. The Dark Side of the Force is strong, but don't give in to it."

Luke looked over the little faces staring back at him with complete rapture and attention. He hoped they all understood what he was trying to get at. Luke knew what the pull to the Dark Side felt like.

"Today you will all learn the mechanics of a saber by watching me. Then two days from now, we will travel to Ilum. There you will find and harvest a kyber crystal. Can anyone tell me what that is?"

Dutifully a few raised their hands. Luke pointed to a little boy with green skin, named Popalk. He stood up timidly.

"A kyber crystal, sir, is the crystal that helps power the laser sword, sir. It must be stable when constructed into the sword, sir. If not, it will result in explosion, loss of limb, or death." Popalk quickly plopped down.

"That's right. So when we get to the planet, each of you will go into the Caves and retrieve your own kyber crystal. Choose wisely because we will not be going back. Let the Force guide your choice." After the introduction, the padawans asked questions, and Skywalker instructed them on how to make a saber. Most of the materials could be found on the planet they were on now, but the trip to Ilum would be remembered most by one in particular.

* * *

That night the Voice returned. Ben was ready.

"We go to Ilum tomorrow. To retrieve our kybers, sir."

 _Good. Good. Let the Dark Side guide you. I have foreseen that you will choose a great crystal that will allow you to rule the galaxy. I will help you rule it._

Ben did not know what to think of ruling something, but if the Voice said it was to be his, he would take it. The little boy had stopped fighting it; now he let everything rush at him. It became his high, the power the Dark Side gave him. But the Voice had instructed that he play along with his Uncle for now. Soon he would break out from under his crippling grasp and be his own person.

* * *

The excitement was infectious on the small craft, the children bouncing in their seats, each itching to finally get to their destination. Luke was also excited for them. This was the first time he had been back since he had made his last saber.

His first saber was lost to the Cloud City, so he had traveled to Ilum to make his next one. This saber had become his pride and joy, his work of art. He helped defeat the Emperor with its green light, next to his father's red laser sword.

Master Skywalker had received news from an old friend of Han's a few years ago named Maz Kanata, that a lightsaber had come into her possession. After much debate with himself, he instructed her to keep the old sword for safe keeping. Something inside his soul said that she would need it sooner than he would.

The small class and their teacher arrived on the ice planet of Ilum with a small bump. The children filed out into the cold, some even quietly voicing their discomfort. Luke took a moment just to look that them; he was so proud of them. All of them had grown while learning at Dicio, some more than others. Today was the day of the Gathering, a rite of passage from years ago. These children are the first to complete this test since before Darth Vader joined Palpatine.

* * *

Ben and the others set forth in heavy robes to the Crystal Caves of Ilum. The Caves were not just some holes in the rock, but tunnels and mazes. Their master had strongly pushed them to be in tune with the Force in order to find the right kyber, and then to get back out.

Since the battle of Hoth, some engineers had developed a handheld heater in case someone was out in the cold over a long time period, like Luke and Han had been. All gathered around the heat source while one went in to the mouth of the cave. As a group the children decided to go in one at a time to really let the Force push them. Luke remained silent during their debate, letting them be mature and figure this out on their own.

One by one they all went through the trial, some taking longer than others, until it was Ben's turn. Ben Solo stepped forward out of the heat's grasp and into the cold, black hole. When the dampness overcame him, he turned off all other distractions and focused on the Force entirely, letting the Force move his feet.

Deep he went, into the heart of the maze, passing many good kyber crystals. The kyber crystals of Ilum are white, but when placed into the correct saber hilt a color will emerge, usually blue or green like Luke's; on rare occasions the kyber and the Force would decide on another color such as yellow or purple, like that of an ancient Jedi master who fought in the Clone Wars by the name of Mace Wendu. Even rarer times the light was white or black. But if the color was red, then the Dark Side was present.

Ben walked for a long time, climbing over ledges and sharp rocks, following the Force. Finally after his patience had worn out and almost grabbing any old kyber, the pull became strong, over a white crystal that was about the size of a small walnut. Ben studied the stone for a quick moment before taking out a knife to carefully extract it from the bedrock.

Once it was free, the kyber crystal glowed for a moment before setting in Ben's hand, notifying him that the stone and the Force were in sync. With a sigh of relief, the young boy turned and headed back to the others in waiting. When he returned, Ben proudly showed the others his prize. Though it was not big like Linlar's of Naboo or Crepu of Kel Dor, his kyber was perfect for him.

"Now that you have your kyber crystals, take good care of them til' they are safely put in the hilts. They may look strong but can crack easily, causing them to become unstable," Luke instructed each child who tightened their hold on the stones.

* * *

The moment the space craft landed back on Dicio property, the padawans raced to their chambers to begin the painstaking process of building their very own lightsabers. Ben had run to his room and shut the door when he noticed a parcel on his bed, with a note attached. He placed the crystal on the side table so he could read the parchment:

 _Good job picking an excellent crystal. Inside are the materials to make a proper lightsaber, from ancient times. I can't wait to see what you create._

 _Your True Master._

He opened the gift with tentative hands, excited yet apprehensive. Inside lay metals and gears that would one day form a mighty weapon. Next to it were plans and instructions on assembling the device. Emotion was shooting through his veins, once again his high. Without taking his eyes off the mechanics of his new treasure, Ben reached for the key that would make it work.

But since he was not paying attention, he accidently knocked the little stone off the table. A tiny clink could be heard throughout the silent room as Ben looked down at his mistake. Luke's warning ringing in his ears. Delicately he picked up the kyber, sliding it along the pads of his fingers searching for any flaws.

And there, on the long side of the crystal, was a crack. Ben felt his spirit sink.

"What have I done? It is practically useless."

 _No, it is not useless. It is more powerful now. Don't let Skywalker delude your mind thinking that you can't use that._

The Voice was in the back of his mind now, urging him on. The Voice showed him that with though the cracked kyber sword might be somewhat unstable, with the correct dimensions and precise application it would become a mighty sword. Ben spent days crafting the sword to the Voice's command.

 _Ren, I will lead you, you will be great like your grandfather, Darth Vader. But first you must rid everyone else. They will stand in your way if you don't._

 _Get rid of them all._

* * *

When the time arrived to show the creations to the Master, Luke had everyone demonstrate in the courtyard. Ben chose to go last, his true master's words swimming through and around him. He was great, he would be the greatest in the galaxy.

One by one the padawans came forward to show off their swords. A few were quite good, one or two sputtered before coming to life; more work needed to be done before someone got hurt. Finally it was Ben's turn.

He stepped up to the center, with the others surrounding him. With a steady breath, Ben raised his hilt for all to see. It was dark with two spouts on the sides. Popalk stepped forward to look at the odd sword. Crepu snickered behind his hand to another standing next to him. Some joined in to laugh at the boy.

Skywalker looked on the group from a distance, grading each sword on its efficacy. Ben's sword concerned him. It was not a usual design or something he had seen before. It radiated a darker feel, something he had not felt in a long time.

But before the laughter became to loud, the shink sound of a lightsaber being turned on could be heard. All talk stopped instantaneously. Ben stood as a statue with a blazing tri-blade lightsaber. The main light blade was long, while the two side spouts served as vents to allow the saber to balance, creating a crossguard.

But Ben Solo's lightsaber was red.

Crepu tried to make a move to look at the device when Ben violently drew the sword down, slicing the boy's hand off. Crepu clutched his severed hand to his chest, trying to pull away from the crimson weapon, but Ben was too quick for him. He cleaved the plasma beam down across the boy's torso, killing him instantly.

Others tried to get away from him, but failed. Ben felled a small girl next to him with a single swipe. Luke tried to get to his nephew in the center of the chaos, but could not reach him. Suddenly amid the terror, a large boom could be heard close to the property of Dicio. Someone or some thing was attacking the school, using Ben as a distraction.

Suddenly the front door was thrown open and blaster shots were coming in. White clad Stormtroopers could be seen though the dust. Luke immediately turned his attention to the attack, trying to save as many children as he could. Most were too scared to move, some hiding behind their master. Others lay dead on the ground.

Ben struck several of the padawans down before he felt his body freeze. Luke was outnumbered, and only two children remained. He could move his eyes but the rest of him was still.

"Good job, Ren. With your help I was able to find Luke Skywalker and his pathetic school for mini Jedis. Now it is time to complete your mission." A deep throaty voice came from behind him. A voice he had heard for so long, now he could finally see who it belonged to. The Voice released Ben from the body bind.

Luke looked over at his nephew and saw a tall being with a bald head and scarred face. The being was tall and pale. He could hear him talking to Ben. The Jedi master tried his hardest to get over to his nephew to help in any way but was pinned down by the onslaught of laser blasts.

"After today, you will no longer be known as Ben Solo. You will now be called Kylo Ren. I will lead you to the Dark Side, and with my guidance you will lead the Knights of Ren. But first you need to finish the mission." He pointed to the remaining padawans in the far corner.

With little remorse, he struck them both down with murderous strikes.

Skywalker, seeing that all the padawans had been killed, fought off the troopers in his way and fled through the side door, heading for Loro's department. Once through there he escaped Dicio to his old X-Wing Fighter and took off to unknown regions.

As space enveloped him, Luke Skywalker pondered on what had just happened. In a matter of mere minutes, his entire legacy of padawans were destroyed, a generation killed right in front of his eyes. The Master could not save the students. A student killed the students.

As he looked back over the few weeks and months, the Jedi saw a pattern. He could have prevented this; it was all his fault. Because of him, all his students were dead.

"What am I going to tell their families?"

 _Families! Wait, there is still one left. Rey_ _Plorium is still alive! I must ensure her safety… but I cannot do it myself. I must speak to Lor San Tekka._

* * *

 **A/N - Hello Beautifuls! Thank you so much everyone that has stayed with me this far. I can't believe I have made it to this point. I look forward to posting every week and I hope you all look forward to those posts. As a reminder I only own this story not the Star Wars logo. I do own a few characters but none will ever hit the big silver screen. As always I love comments and reviews! Have a great week. See you all next Thursday. Next week we will meet up with Rey once again and get deeper into her life.**


	7. From the Land Of Waste And Death

Chapter 7: From the Land Of Waste And Death

Luke Skywalker, Master Jedi of the Light Side, left his nephew and apprentice behind as he took off in his X-Wing Fighter. It had been his companion for many years. Once again it would save his life as he fled his haven of Dicio, and search for his friend Lor San Tekka.

Part of the Church of the Force, Lor San Tekka has traveled most of the known galaxy in search of fingerprints of the Force. He himself did not feel the Force, yet he respected it greatly and was constantly looking for help during the reign and tyranny of the Empire. He and a handful of others saw what the Dark Side was capable of first hand and knew that there had to be a balance of the Dark and the Hidden Light. He wanted answers.

When the Emperor was extinguished, Lor approached the twins and the pilot, Han Solo. Luke and Leia, his sister, were the last of the Force-sensitives, but only Luke became a Jedi. He and Lor began to search for the history of the Jedi; maybe this would help bring balance to the Force. They traveled everywhere searching, but finding little, until a hidden fact was uncovered while researching an abandoned library that the Empire had sealed up. Lor stumbled over a small tale mentioning a Jedi Temple. It was the first place Jedi were seen.

Both men wished to pursue this information, but Leia and Han had called Luke home: their son, Luke's nephew, was about to be born.

The friends put the search and trail on hold. Luke returned to his family to witness the birth while Lor went back to his town of Tuanul on the barren planet, Jakku. The planet was so far out of reach from the rest of the galaxy it served its purpose and kept everyone safe. Neither realized that in a few years it would become a hiding place for a little girl.

Now it was time to use that research and history to save a life.

* * *

Lor and Luke met up on the nearby moon Roohun. The two discussed quickly what needed to be done to save Rey's life. She was the last padawan of the Light Side and would be needed if the Dark Side indeed had Ben. There always had to be a balance. With quick plans the two set off to meet Rey and her family on Dadorium.

Once there, Luke sent a quick message to Reygoric Plorium, Rey's father. Reygorgic met the two at the local quarry with a worried expression. Introductions were made, and Luke began.

"Sir, I have some unfortunate news for you to hear, and it does involve your daughter. My school was attacked by a group of Empire attackers who laid siege to it. All the children are dead. They consisted of stormtroopers and blasters, both used by the Galatic Empire years ago."

He withheld the important detail of his own flesh and blood leading the raid.

"Your daughter is the very last Jedi padawan left, and with that knowledge she is in great danger."

Reygorgic remained silent for a moment, thanking the Force for the timely arrival of the baby that kept Rey safe and unharmed. He looked up at the man he had come to respect as a friend and teacher to his little girl. He still trusted that this man would keep Rey safe. The Force was strong with him.

"What must we do then?", was Regorgic's reply. That was not what Luke expected: he was prepared for the father to shout at him for not taking better care of the others. But Reygorgic was a perceptive man of honor and trust. He instinctively knew the tragedy had been beyond the Jedi's control. Luke had pushed forward to make everything better for others, and that is what Regorgia saw when he allowed Luke to train his daughter. He saw her helping others.

"Well, sir," Lor spoke up for the first time. "Our plan is to get Rey somewhere safe for the time being while General Organa and General Solo find these raiders and eliminate them. The mission should only take a few weeks at most. Then she can come back and be with her family." By the end of the explanation Reygorgic was nodding. He understood he must trust and sacrifice again.

"I see your logic behind the plan, get Rey into hiding because she is a Jedi in training, but do you really think that these assailants will come look for her?"

Luke did not want to bring in his nephew but knew that something had to be said for this father to understand. "I think they might; while at Dicio there was a spy who was watching us. It was unknown to us until the raid. I think that the raiders might come looking for her because of the spy." It was so hard for him to admit that Ben was working for this group. He felt like his soul was wrenched in two.

"So she is in danger?"

"We believe so, sir. Your daughter must be put somewhere safe. She spoke often of her planet and they might try here first after destroying Dicio."

Reygorgic remained still for a moment…how was he going to tell Rey? How was he ever going to look at his wife or baby again if something happened to her? He had to trust this Jedi again. He and his friend were going to save the galaxy by saving his little girl.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

May-Lisa was furious.

That is an understatement. She was livid, she was heartbroken, and she was scared. Not for herself, but for her baby girl. No one knew that this was going to happen, no one predicted the deaths of those children. She was about to hand over her little girl to men that could protect her, something that she could not do. She was her mother, but even a mother could not protect Rey in this case.

May-Lisa was the one to protect her when the lights went out and Rey thought there was a creature in her closet, and when the storm got too strong all she had to do was hold her little girl to let her know she was fine, or when she scraped her knee May-Lisa only needed to kiss it to make it all go away. But she could not kiss this situation could not hold her little girl and make the problem disappear.

Dread sat in the pit of her stomach and listened to what her loving husband was saying. Tears slid down her face silently, not caring what her face looked like. Her heart broke with the news of the children's untimely and terrible deaths. May-Lisa knew later she would cry over each one, because their families were hurting too. But her heart and soul shattered at the news that her little one, her Rey of sunshine, was in danger.

Her daughter was being hunted for her life, and no mother wanted to hear or prevent that.

Quietly and without disturbing her sleeping children, she began packing up a few bags, one for each member of the family. The plan was for Luke and Lor San Tekka to sneak Rey off the planet when the moons were down and before the sun rose, the darkest part of the night. The Plorium Family would join them in a day or two and to get to the other side of the universe. If all went as planned, the family would have a new name and be looked after by the Jedi Master. He would be near, but not too close as to draw attention.

While rifling through her daughter's room, she glanced over at Rey. She just stopped and looked at her. Rey was strong and independent, but had a loving heart, caring for others. _My little girl will change the world…she will be a sight to see._

May-Lisa shook her thoughts free and returned to gathering clothes. After a silent moment she emerged from Rey's room with a small bag, She handed them to the Jedi Master. "I will bring Rey, but I want a moment with her first."

Luke gave her a nod of approval and a smile. He would have it no other way.

May-Lisa walked quietly back to retrieve the sleeping girl. She tried to wake her with a shake of her shoulder, but that just made the little one turn over and cuddle up to her mother. Finally a slightly stronger nudge woke her up. Rey sat up with hair going in every direction and blinked several times to clear up the view of her smiling mother.

"Yes, ma'am?" Rey rubbed her eyes and almost rolled back over.

"My little one, you must wake up Master Luke is here to see you. You are going on a journey." May-Lisa tried to sound excited but failed to her own ears. Thankfully the little girl did not know what sadness truly sounded like and did not pick up on the tremors.

"Master Skywalker? A trip? Where?" Her yawn could have been heard on the star nearby. "Is Ben here? Where is Ben?"

"Yes, Rey. A trip, and you should not keep him waiting. Everything is packed expect for your fighter." At these words, Rey instinctively reached for her stuffed doll of a Rebel Fighter. This doll was made by May-Lisa herself; Rey was quite proud of it. It was a dream of her's to be a part of the Rebels, though they have not really been needed in the past ten or twelve years.

Rey dressed sleepily with the help of her mother. But before they stepped out into the living area, her mother stopped her. May-Lisa sat her down on her bedside and in small words tried to warn her of what was to come.

"Rey, you are about to go on a trip with Master Skywalker, and he is going to take good care of you. I am not sure where you are going, but I do know that your father and I will be following you very soon. You must be on your best behavior for me, okay? I love you so much." She hugged her daughter tightly and kissed her hair before releasing her. "You will do great things with the Force, just remember that. You will help so many people in the galaxy, so always help others."

Rey looked up at her with confusion. Confused at why her mother was being so cryptic. She would ask her Jedi master many questions as soon as they took off.

The two women exited her bedroom one last time. Jedi Luke Skywalker was no stranger to their home, but the man standing next to him was a mystery. Introductions were made and Rey met Lor San Tekka for the first time. He would play an important role in her life from this day forward.

With quick yet tearful goodbyes from her parents, the young girl set off for a new adventure.

* * *

Once in the blackness of space and Rey sleeping soundly again in the hold, Luke and Lor discussed what would be needed next. Luke was worried that if they stayed in a populated area for long, someone would recognize him. He had been an ambassador for his sister and brother-in-law across the galaxy. The two decided on a more desolate planet just to be safe. Lor suggested his home planet, Jakku.

It was not his birth planet, but the place that he hid his group while the Emperor ruled and was a good place to stay for a short period of time. Luke almost grimaced when he thought of Jakku's sands. It reminded him of his own planet of Tatooine. Some days he missed the place. Others he wished he had a Death Star to blow it up; so many memories.

They would stay in the town of Tuanul, there San Tekka's people would hide and protect the girl. Lor San Tekka would watch over Rey and would keep her from trouble. Luke had decided he would only stay until her parents arrived. Then he would go to mourn the death of his padawans.

They reached the planet a few days later and promptly tried to make do with what they had. The planet was hot and dry with very little vegetation. Rey found she hated the planet immensely, for it was nothing like her home Dadorium or the planet that Dicio had been placed upon.

Rey practiced with Luke when it was safe, but no one really knew who to trust. Jakku was overflowing with unsavory characters in the nearby towns like the Niima Outpost. They had to stay in Tuanul for most of the time since the majority there were not likely to turn them over to the assailants.

Luke left a couple of times to tend to errands and messages that came from his sister, Leia. He went back to Dicio to bury the dead with the help from Loro, the grounds keeper. Loro had surived the attacks on Dicio; the day of the attack was his day off and was visiting other planets.

After going over that day in his head possibly a thousand times, he still could not figure out when everything went wrong. He had seen the signs but pushed them away to deal with another time. That was his fault and would haunt him til the day he died.

A few weeks past before news arrived from the outside world concerning Rey's family; they were to be arriving within the next day or so. Rey was ecstatic. She could hardly wait. She ran around telling all that would listen her family was coming soon. Luke had to settle her by practicing her training.

But after a couple of days, then a few more days…nothing; her parents did not arrive. Something did not sit well with Luke. Their arrival was taking too long. Not an hour later a message arrived from the Rebellion.

The Empire Raiders were not just supporters of the Old Empire but a new organization altogether. They were calling themselves the First Order, and they had taken over the work the Empire had started those years before. The First Order was being led by a creature named Snoke who had taken to calling himself Supreme Leader.

But the shocker was that Ben Solo, Jedi Luke's nephew, was Snoke's apprentice, and he was now known as Kylo Ren.

And the reason Luke and Rey had not heard from her parents, Reygorgic and May-Lisa Plorium was because the First Order had captured Dadorium, mining it once again for its metals and minerals. Her family was killed trying to escape. Rey was an orphan, just like Luke.

* * *

Luke Skywalker was floored at the news. _How had I been so blind to the making of this Order? Should I have known or at least noticed something through the Force? What happened?_ Luke pondered on this and consulted with the Force spirits Obi-wan Kenobi and Yoda. Each came to the conclusion that it had been clouded for him by a great being with the Force.

The only one who had been capable of that was the Emperor, but he was dead. Was there another? Possibly the pale one who helped Ben take over Dicio? Skywalker did not know the answers to these questions, but he did not have the time to find them out right now. He needed to tell Rey the news.

Telling a little girl her parents are no more is probably the lowest feeling one can have. Luke tried to think of anything else he wished to be doing at this moment. He called Rey into the house and sat her down.

"Rey, I have some unfortunate news for you." He was trying his hardest not to break in front of this sweet young girl. "There is a new enemy out there now. They are like the Galactic Empire, but they are calling themselves the First Order. Do you remember all those stories that your parents and I told you about how the Empire worked? How they would take over planets and use what they wanted?"

Rey nodded her head in understanding. All children are taught that the Empire was feared and loathed by all for what they had done. She just could not figure out what it had to do with her and her family. _Where is my family?_ She kept wondering.

"There is no way to say this gently though. Your planet Dadorium was overtaken by this new tyrant and the First Order. Your parents were killed during the raid of your planet. I am so sorry. They were trying to get away but did not get very far before ..." Luke could not finish that sentence because Rey was no longer sitting in front of him.

Rey ran outside and looked to the sky, the blue sky that held so much. The blue sky that hid the other planets and stars from view. She was looking for her parent's ship. _No they aren't gone, they promised to be here. Mother promised she would be here in a few days. Where are they? They are not gone. Master is lying. He has to be._

Her legs couldn't hold her up any longer, they were weak with stress and grief and she fell to the hard sand. Luke was there in a second lifting her up and putting her in his lap to hold. She cried large sobs, uncontrollable cries into the afternoon sky, kicking him trying to get free and find them. But he held her tight until she shattered, clinging to him for support. What she did not know was Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi Knight of the galaxy, was crying too, silent tears, breaking for the little girl who he had come to care for like a daughter of his own.

The two sat there for hours til she had cried herself to a fitful sleep. The Jedi picked her up from the dust and carried her into the house to bed. He tucked her in with her stuffed Rebel doll and trudged to the lounge where he found Lor San Tekka awaiting him with a warm cup of something strong.

They sat in silence, but Luke had had enough with just sitting there. He was used to being in the field and doing something, but he did not know what to do now. He had failed so many. He had failed Rey and her family, they were dead and she was alone. He had failed his students, his padawans, they were slaughtered. But most of all he had failed his own flesh and blood, Ben.

He had failed to see that his nephew was changing, hurting. He failed to stop it. He was a failure.

He needed to leave. Luke needed to start over. The parchment that he and his friend Lor had discovered mentioning a temple from years ago slithered back into his mind. Maybe it was time to start looking for that again.

"Friend, do you still have all your research from our travels years ago?" Without looking up from his cup Luke began to consider his options. Staying here with Rey was too risky, but returning to his sister Leia and Han was going to be too painful. He wouldn't be able to bear their disappointment and grief also. Skywalker had already dispatched a missive to them regarding what had happened, but he could not bring himself to tell them in person.

It was time to disappear.

Lor looked over at his friend of many years with understanding. "I have what you need over here. Will you tell anyone where you are going?"

"No, I need to do this myself."

"The map is not complete; I don't have everything. You will have to search by yourself, but I will certainly give you what I have collected." The next few hours the men poured over the scraps and parchments discussing all possible routes. Like Lor said, the map to the temple was flawed and incomplete.

"When I get there, I will send you the coordinates, but do not try to find me. I want to continue in the ways of the Jedi and the Force, in solitude as Master Yoda did. I will find clarity through peace, and peace is what I seek."

After a few days of preparation Luke was ready to begin his trek for the Lost Temple. He saw that Rey was taken care of but did not get too close. He felt she would do better if he stayed away from the Force. The next morning Luke was packed and began his walk to the space craft outside of the village. He did not say good bye to Rey; it was just too painful.

But as luck would have it, Rey was up and about before the sun had risen. Since the news of her parents and baby brother's deaths, she had woken early just to check the skies, watching every morning for their arrival. So when she saw her Master walk towards the village edge, she became scared.

Rey ran out of the house as quickly as her little legs could carry her. She failed to hear the shout for Lor to not follow Luke and kept running. Lor grabbed her arm trying to hold her back. The little padawan began kicking and screaming, scared she was being abandoned once more.

Luke stopped in his tracks when he heard her approach. Her cries ripped at his heart, but he knew that leaving her here was the safest she could be. She was safe away from him. He would just fail her again, and he could not deal with that. But there was one thing he could do.

Slowly he turned to the little girl struggling to get free and run to him.

"Rey, I have to go now. You will be safe here with Lor on Jakku. No harm will come to you now." He tried to remain calm because she would only get worse if he raised his voice. He sank to his knees in front of her, and the child threw herself at her master and friend hugging his neck, not letting go.

"No, don't go. Don't go. You can't leave me. I will go with you." She kept repeating this over and over becoming a mantra. "You are all I have left. You are my family now."

At these words Luke's heart broke even more.

"Rey, look at me." He pulled her back to look her in the eye directly. He was hating himself for what he was about to do. He raised his hand and placed it upon her cheek, wiping away her tears. With a heavy heart he pushed the Force into her memory.

"Rey, you will not remember me. You will grow up safe here on Jakku, and no one will hunt for you. You will forget about your training of the Force and of Dicio. Everything will be wiped, including the padawans and Ben. I will erase your grief for your family. You will keep some of your memories, feelings for your family, but only vague memories will linger. Lor San Tekka will watch over you. You will grow up strong and courageous, you will help others, and when the time is right, you will remember."

When he pulled his hand away, Rey stood stock still. Her brain was trying to process what had happened. Luke used this lapse to climb aboard and begin his ascent.

Rey watched the mysterious man walk away. A feeling like something important was missing sat in her stomach like a stone. But it called to the person who was walking away, something inside said to stop that man. He had all the answers and he was getting away. She needed to stop him, now.

She cried out to stop the craft from taking off, but no one paid heed to a little girl. Lor tried to hold her back again from jumping on the ship. She watched with a heavy heart as it took off, never to return to the sands of Jakku.

"NO!" She reached to the sky hoping to grab the ship.

She was alone. She was alone in a land of waste and death.

* * *

 **A/N - Hello and welcome back all my lovelies! This is my longest chapter yet and am quite excited about finally getting into the rest of the story. I don't own Star** **Wars just this little tale! I have posted my stories on Archive of Our Own so if you see _FHS_ there it's fine. I will be linking my two accounts together. Thanks again for everyone's support on this I really appreciate it! Have a great week and see you next time.**

 **-Music**


End file.
